Recuérdame
by Cath'chwn
Summary: [Jean x Eren] Por culpa de tal dúo, Jean ha terminado bebiendo solo, sin saber que aquella noche tendría un reencuentro que le llevaría de vuelta al pasado.


_Buenas!_ He vuelto con algo que ni sé qué es, pero tiene final feliz, creo. (? Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer el escrito anterior y a las que además me dejaron un besho review. Se aprecia mucho.

**Aclaraciones:** Primero iba a ser una historia de dos desconocidos que se conocían -pls-, segundo; basado en una historia que me habían contado, tercero... Salió algo nada que ver. En conclusión, es una especie de reencarnación con sentimientos y otras cosas. (?

* * *

><p>Las luces parpadearon al compás de la música aquella noche. Algunos reían, otros bebían y compartían, los restantes bailaban como si su vida dependiese de ello.<p>

La noche es **joven**.

Eso dicen.

Tomó un sorbo del licor contenido en su vaso y suspiro con resignación.

_"No vendrán…"_

Ya lo tenía asimilado de todos modos. Abusar de la disponibilidad y amabilidad de Connie y Sasha no había sido una de sus mejores ideas. Lo más probable… No, lo más seguro era que la pareja había encontrado algo mucho mejor que acompañarle a beber un viernes por la noche. ¡Que fastidio! ¡Hubiesen avisado siquiera!

Podría no ser prudente de su parte, pero tal vez debería considerar la página de citas online como le había sugerido Connie en un principio; después de todo, gracias a una de ellas, el chico había conocido a su actual novia, ¿o había sido gracias a un blog de comida? Ni idea la verdad, pero podría conseguir buenos resultados.

¡Diablos, no!

Estupideces como tales no eran propias de él. Aunque lo tendría en cuenta… Sólo en el caso de verse demasiado desesperado.

—¡Dame un trago! ¡Quiero olvidar el maldito asunto!

Continuaba envuelto en sus pensamientos, cuando tal exclamación le había sacado de estos. Pensó nuevamente, esta vez, en lo que podría decir a continuación, sin embargo sería demasiado imprudente mirar y decir algo como: **"**el alcohol no te ayudará a solucionar nada, imbécil**"**, por lo que simplemente ladeo su cabeza con desánimo y miró de reojo al sujeto que acababa de sentarse a su lado.

No era quién para opinar, puesto que él se encontraba en la misma situación.

—¡Algo más fuerte! ¡El puto vodka no puede conmigo!

Frunció el entrecejo y rodó sus ojos sin disimulo alguno. Ni un simple trago le dejaban beber.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema?

Lo que faltaba. Las interrogantes a la defensiva iban dirigidas a él no sólo con la intención de conversar pacíficamente.

—Ni siquiera te he dirigido la palabra y ya crees que tengo algún problema contigo, por favor —le ignoró y llevó el vaso nuevamente a sus labios, agregando antes: —no te creas importante solamente por andar bebiendo quién sabe qué —ups, no había podido autocontrolarse.

Una vez que se metían con Jean Kirschtein, el resultado no era muy bueno que digamos. Era bastante fácil de entender.

Por su parte, el contrario simplemente alzó una de sus oscuras cejas, a la vez que resoplaba con molestia.

—Qué molesto eres, hombre. Me recuerdas a él —alegó y bebió el contenido de su propio vaso de un solo trago. Luego, hizo una mueca de aparente disgusto.

Creía que olvidaría con una dosis tan mísera de licor.

**Niñato.**

—¿Tengo que asimilar que el tal él te pateo y ahora te desquitas por medio de la bebida? —patético. No pudo evitar pensar.

—¿Te pagan por adivino? —comentó sin más.

Ser comparado con el ex de un completo desconocido.

¿Podría ser **peor**?

Sumergidos en el bullicio se encontraban. Su improvisado diálogo se camuflaba entre la habladuría, la música de altos decibeles y el olor al diverso licor presente en la barra. Un incómodo silencio les hallaba.

Sintió como si se tratase de una eternidad, hasta que el contrario de pronto, se decidió a hablar.

—Siento que te conozco de alguna parte —soltó con una mirada inquisidora y una expresión indescifrable.

—Debes de estar borracho —comentó por su parte el más alto. Poco era lo que había bebido, pero debía ser producto de tal que ahora le confundía o insinuase conocerle.

Eso era lo que él creía, o simplemente el chico pretendía ligar y así olvidarse del otro sujeto. Cualquiera de las opiniones planteadas con anterioridad tenía validez.

Tal vez el hecho de quedar plantado, podría dar pasa a algún suceso digno de recordar.

**[…]**

—Deja de ser taaan molesto.

—Hey! Es parte de mi n-naturaleza.

_¡Adiós completa lucidez!_

_¿Hola embriaguez?_

Luego de casi una hora de convivencia con el desconocido muchacho de los cabellos castaños, sintió que la bebida comenzaba a hacer efecto nefasto en su sistema.

Sin embargo se sentía relajante… Y bastante bien.

Se sentía demasiado bien para ser real.

Meció el líquido de su vaso en lo alto, observándole con una mística mirada, como si hubiese hecho un importante descubrimiento en aquellos momentos.

Ya se había emborrachado… Eso debía de ser.

Perdido en su mundo se encontraba, sin percatarse de la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro jovial del muchacho a su lado, producto de cada una de sus absurdas acciones.

—Te ves como un tonto haciendo eso —y le acompañó con una sonrisa sin ninguna intensión de fondo.

Y aquella sonrisa le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, de un mundo de enseño e incoherencia pura.

—Vamos a bailar.

—¿Ah?

—¡Bailar! —le extendió una de sus manos con gran ánimo, incitándole a tomarla y aceptar su propuesta. Una propuesta interesante viniendo de alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Luego de algunas miradas indecisas, Jean aceptó, dejándose arrastrar hasta el centro de la pista, donde la música hacía vibrar el suelo con mayor intensidad. Inconscientemente, su cuerpo comenzó a seguir la música, de forma lenta y tranquila.

—Me llamo Eren.

—Demasiado tarde para presentaciones —soltó con tono reprochador.

—Sería un mal educado si no lo hiciera.

—Me comparaste con tu ahora ex, ¿hay algo más mal educado que eso?

—El enfado del momento, lo siento —palabras con mínima picardía hablaron por sí mismas. Le enseño una de sus mejores sonrisas como disculpa, sin evitar acortar la distancia entre ambos en la medida que la suave sonrisa continuaba plasmada en su rostro.

En respuesta, Jean curvó sus finos labios imitándole el gesto. Demostrándole, que él también era dueño de encantadoras sonrisas.

Al menos se había librado de la que podía haber sido una pelea segura.

Y había dado paso a algo más llamativo.

La noche no era tan mala después de todo.

—Jean —exclamó— me llamo Jean —respondió estableciendo aún más cercanía entre sus cuerpos. A escasos centímetros de su posición, podía oler el aroma del licor que había degustado el contrario y, si se acercaba un poco más, incluso el perfume que impregnaban su vestuario.

Atrevido y jovial.

Como su dueño.

La música sonaba con alternancias de melodías, aunque no importaba que tan rápida pudiese ser ésta, ellos habían marcado su propio compás, uno lento, involucrando más allá que las simples y absurdas palabras que compartían aquellos que se conocen desde hace tan poco e intentan entrar en la vida de un total desconocido solamente para hacer de las suyas.

Eren meneó su cabeza, acompañando el gesto con una pequeña risa. Se balanceó un tanto en sus talones de manera juguetona y posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Jean, tomándolo por la camisa, no sin antes completar sus movimientos con el encuentro de los ojos contrarios.

Con esa fija mirada verdosa sobre sí, Jean no pudo evitar en caer rendido.

—Jean… —susurró— me gusta como suena.

Eren por su parte, no quería que aquella cercanía desapareciese.

¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?

Sus verdosos ojos le habían traído a la saliente de un precipicio…

Si le seguía, podría caer…

Pero no importaba, le haría caer con él.

Y Eren ya no querría trepar y huir nunca más.

Deslizó con lentitud sus manos por los costados del más bajo. Delineando con sus dedos de forma lenta y pausada cada espacio de su cuerpo, como en el pasado. Una ruta de corta distancia que había empezado en sus hombros y había terminado sobre sus caderas de forma fuerte y posesiva. Como su pasada relación.

Eren no pudo contener un gemido delator que había brotado de sus labios, Jean sólo sonrió ante tal gesto, aplicando mayor fuerza en su agarre y atrayéndole más cerca.

_Si es que eso era posible._

Se sintió embobado por unos segundos.

Tan rápido como si de un rayo se tratase, a su mente había llegado el recuerdo de la figura ajena y sus oídos habían sido deleitados por el tono molesto y a la vez placentero que se encontraban en una sola persona.

Era él, **Eren**.

Y la música aumentaba, la gente baila.

Nadie sabía lo que ambos chicos planeaban.

Sin embargo ellos eran ajenos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Y aunque fuesen descubiertos, no le agregarían importancia.

—**"**_El alcohol… Ha de ser el culpable_**"** —pensó Jean.

—**"**_Quizás se trata de un encuentro predestinado_**"** —pensó Eren.

Se encontraban de nuevo y nadie les impediría disfrutar aquello.

¿Por qué había demorado tanto en recordarle?

Y como si sus pensamientos fuesen respondidos por el otro, sus labios se unieron al compás de la canción del momento. Con desesperación y rapidez, ansiando un contacto acordado previamente sin pronunciar palabras de por medio. Haciendo que el roce de sus cuerpos hablase por ellos.

El calor ajeno servía de consuelo para las memorias pasadas.

—Recuérdame, Eren…

Cuando la música acabe,

cuando la noche nos deje,

búscame.

—Con una condición…

Algo bastante sencillo.

—Sólo si tu no me olvidas —susurró contra sus labios, perdido en los orbes del más alto. —Recuérdame, Jean…

—Lo haré.

Había sido una promesa sellada con un beso. Un beso tan conocido, tan familiar que no era de extrañar.

_"Cuando todo acabe…_

_Te buscaré."_

La promesa realizada años atrás por Eren.

Jean sabía a ciencia cierta que aquellos verdosos ojos, aquellos oscuros cabellos, le pertenecían desde aquel entonces.

Después de todo habían sido suyos desde hace ya siglos.

Antes de que Eren jamás regresase en su búsqueda, luego de una de las expediciones fuera de las murallas.

—Esta vez, volveré por ti, Jean… No te dejaré como en el pasado, lo prometo —fueron las palabras silenciadas por la alegría que inundaba al lugar. Mas, Jean claramente las había oído.

—Espero que así sea, o no te lo perdonaré otra vez.

Espero que esta vez, no me dejes pensando cuál es tu paradero mientras la noche cae.

—Así será, idiota.

Al menos, era un hecho que aquella noche Jean le tendría entre sus brazos sin la incertidumbre de no saber qué había ocurrido con su amante de hace tantos años.

Y lo disfrutaría, hasta que sus caminos nuevamente tomasen rumbos separados.

Quedaría como un consuelo para ambos.

* * *

><p>Yyy eso es todo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!<p>

Nos leemos nuevamente cuando la inspiración coopere.


End file.
